Harry Potter & Severus Rogue
by fictionrogue
Summary: suite HP4. Dumbledore envoie Harry passer l’été chez Rogue. Ce dernier devient son père et s’avère être très sévère ! Heureusement pour Harry, il y a Guillaume, fils biologique de Rogue qui vient tout juste d’emménager au Manoir de son père.
1. Chapter 1 la visite

Résumé: suite HP4. Dumbledore envoie Harry passer l'été chez Rogue. Ce dernier devient son père et s'avère être très sévère! Heureusement pour Harry, il y a Guillaume, fils biologique de Rogue qui vient tout juste d'emménager au Manoir de son père et qui doit lui aussi réapprendre à vivre…

Chapitre premier: la visite

Harry baya bruyamment puis s'étira avant de se retourner sous ses couvertures. Il resta un instant immobile, avant de se forcer à ouvrir les yeux, tournant péniblement son regard vers son vieux réveil hérité de son cousin. Il était huit heures et d'ici quelques minutes, la tante Pétunia montrait à l'étage, frapperait à la porte de sa chambre, et lui ordonnerait de descendre à la cuisine afin de préparer avec soin le petit déjeuner de Vernon ainsi que Dudley. Il soupira avant de se mettre sur le dos, une main callée sous sa tête, l'autre posée négligemment sur le lit. C'était le tout premier jour de l'été et Harry avait dans l'idée que le mois à venir serait le plus long et le plus difficile de tous ceux vécus ici… A Privet Drive, la vie était triste, ennuyeuse, laborieuse. Il s'y sentait terriblement seul et aujourd'hui que Lord Voldemort venait de revenir, aujourd'hui qu'il s'était fait torturé par ce dernier après avoir assisté à la mort, au meurtre d'un ami, il avait plus que besoin de compagnie. Ce qu'il aurait souhaité, à la vérité, c'est de partir directement avec son meilleur ami Ronald pour le terrier et de s'y faire choyer par madame Weasley tout en passant toutes ses vacances dans un univers de magie, de bonne humeur et d'amitié. Avec un peu de chance, Mr&Mrs Weasley auraient invités Sirius à les rejoindre, lui permettant ainsi de passer du temps avec le seul parent vivant qu'il avait encore. Au lieu de cela, il était de nouveau cloitré à Privet Drive pour une période indéfinie et il ne serait probablement pas dispensé de corvées cette année! La preuve étant: sa tante montait déjà les escaliers.

Toc, toc

«Mmm» Marmonna Harry.

«Debout Harry! Lève-toi! Il est l'heure.»

Elle donna quelques coups supplémentaires contre la porte et Harry fini par lui répondre, assurant qu'il arrivait de suite. Il se leva et s'habilla avec les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main avant de descendre au pas de course les escaliers. Une fois à la cuisine, il prépara le petit déjeuner. Quelques instants plus tard, son oncle descendit ainsi que son cousin et chacun mangea goulument sans prendre la peine de remercier le cuisinier… Une fois cette corvée achevée, il remonta d'un pas lent à sa chambre avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

Toc, toc

Harry se redressa, surprit. Quelqu'un venait bien de frapper à sa porte? Avait-il oublié de faire quelque chose? La porte s'ouvrit et l'oncle Vernon apparut à l'embrasure.

«Oncle Vernon? Tu veux quelque chose?»

«J'aimerais te parler un moment, c'est important.»

Décontenancé, Harry lui fit signe d'entrer. Vernon s'exécuta tout en refermant lentement la porte derrière lui. Il semblait songeur et mal alaise. La première pensée d'Harry fut que cela n'était probablement pas bon signe pour lui… Monsieur Dursley attrapa distraitement la chaise de bureau de son neveu et vint s'asseoir à proximité de ce dernier. La vieille chaise trembla légèrement sous le poids de l'homme.

«Bien, mon garçon, il est temps que… que nous aillons une discussion toi et moi…» Il se racla la gorge, semblant chercher ses mots. «J'aimerais d'abord savoir si le prénommé Albus Dumbledore t'a parlé de quelque chose, avant que tu ne quittes ton école.»

Harry resta un instant muet, surprit que son oncle ait retenu le nom du directeur de son école, craintif de la tournure qu'allait prendre cette fameuse discussion.

«Non, il ne m'a pas parlé oncle Vernon. Pourquoi?»

«Je souhaitais simplement savoir si tu avais un peu été mis au courant de la suite des évènements.»

«De la… suite des évènements?» Il fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus inquiet.

«Bien voilà, il y a… quelques jours, cet homme est venu chez nous, ce… Albus Dumbledore.»

«A Privet Drive?»

«Oui, il souhaitait s'entretenir avec ta tante et moi.Il nous a parlé d'un certain nombre de choses te concernant. Il nous a parlé du retour de l'homme qui avait assassiné tes parents et du danger qu'il représente.» Vernon marqua une pause, semblait très concentré sur ses pensées. «Il nous a alors fait part d'une demande.»

«Quel genre de demande?»

«Il souhaitait te récupérer.»

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

«Comment?» S'exclama-t-il tout en se penchant un peu plus vers son oncle.

«Il nous a demandé de signer des documents postulants que ta tante et moi renoncions aux droits que nous avions sur toi. J'ai reçu ce matin un document officiel, indiquant que tu n'étais plus sous notre tutelle désormais.»

«Quoi? Mais… mais… mais c'est impossible!» S'écriaHarry mi terrorisé, mi furieux.«Dumbledore tient beaucoup à ce que je retourne à Privet Drive tous les ans à cause de la protection de…»

«J'ignore ce qu'il souhaitait avant mais dans tous les cas aujourd'hui il souhaite te reprendre.»

«Mais… mais je suis mineur je… je ne peux pas rester sans tuteur…» Murmura-t-il, la voix inquiète.

Vernon haussa légèrement les épaules.

«Il a dit qu'il s'occuperait de tout. Il a également dit, que le jour où tu ne serais plus sous notre tutelle, quelqu'un viendrait te chercher.»

«Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit?!Pourquoi ne rien m'avoir expliqué?!»

Vernon haussa à nouveau les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Quelques instants plus tard, monsieur Dursley quitta la chambre, laissant derrière lui un sorcier inquiet, furieux et indigné. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire? Pourquoi Dumbledore lui faisait-il cela? Et sans lui en toucher un mot?! Qui allait s'occuper de lui désormais?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La matinée passa plus lentement que jamais. A onze heures, Harry cru être devenu fou à force de se poser des questions et d'attendre que quelqu'un vienne à Privet Drive. Il fallut attendre quatorze heures pour que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentisse faisant littéralement sursauter le Survivant. Il se leva d'un bond et descendit les escaliers en courant. Il s'arrêta net à la vue du visiteur.

«Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?» S'exclama Harry.

«C'est vous qui deviez venir le chercher?» Marmonna Vernon.

«Oui.» Se contenta de répondre Sevérus, levant à peine les yeux vers lui.

«Bon et bien… je vous laisse alors...» Mr Dursley s'empressa de quitter la pièce, laissant Harry et Rogue face à face.

«Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?» Répété Harry, le plus calmement possible.

«La raison ne semble-t-elle pas évidente?» Murmura Rogue, la voix aussi froide qu'à son habitude.

«Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de renonciation?! Je vais aller où maintenant? Pourquoi Dumbledore ne m'a-t-il rien dit, rien expliqué!»

Rogue resta silencieux et se contenta de monter d'un pas lent et droit les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à côté de son élève.

«Si vous me conduisiez à votre chambre Potter, que nous puissions discuter calmement?»

Harry observa un moment son professeur puis finit par acquiescer. Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre, Harry alla s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit et Rogue attrapa la même chaise que Vernon avait saisie quelques heures plutôt. Il la déposa au même endroit et s'assit avec précaution semblant avoir détecté le danger qu'il encourait à s'asseoir sur l'antiquité.

«J'irais droit au but: je vous ai adopté.»

Harry observa un instant son professeur, presque admiratif de sa façon si naturelle de déballer les choses avec un ton d'une neutralité à toutes épreuves! L'information, si froidement dites, mit quelques secondes à faire son chemin et les yeux du Survivant s'exorbitèrent lorsqu'il comprit enfin la signification de la phrase.

«Ou plutôt, je t'ai adopté. Désormais il n'est plus nécessaire que je te vouvoie.»

Harry ouvrit la bouche sans aucun son n'en sorte.

«Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si ému.» Murmura Rogue, la voix calme, riche en ironie.

«Comment ça vous m'avez adopté?!» Lança Harry d'une voix beaucoup plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

«En signant des documents.»

«Vous savez très bien que ce n'était pas ça m'a question!» S'exclama-t-il, la voix dure. «Pourquoi avez-vous fait une telle chose?!»

«Parce que Dumbledore me l'a demandé.»

« Mais pourquoi vous a-t-il demandé ça?! La protection de maman…»

«La protection que Lily t'apporte est la raison principale de ma venue ici.»

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant strictement rien. Rogue resta un instant silencieux, le regard sévère.

«La protection de ta mère te protège du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est, comme tu le sais, de la vieille magie. Le genre de magie qui n'est plus vraiment utilisée de nos jours et qui n'est malheureusement pas sans failles.»

«Failles?»

«Oui. Elle te protège de Jedusor mais seulement de lui, pas de ses Mangemorts où autres sorciers qui te souhaiteraient du mal. Avant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était… à l'état de rien, il était seul ou presque et n'avait aucun moyen de t'attaquer ou d'organiser une attaque contre toi. Mais désormais il est de retour et malheureusement pour toi, beaucoup de ses anciens serviteurs également et Privet Drive n'est plus assez sur. Tu dois quitter ce lieu au plus vite. Toutefois, il n'était pas question pour Dumbledore de te laisser passer les étés à venir chez les Weasley.»

«Pourquoi ne pas me laisser allez avec Sirius! C'est mon parrain.»

«Black n'est pas le mieux placé à l'heure actuelle pour éduquer un enfant.»

«Parce que vous vous l'êtes?» Cracha Harry.

Rogue fixa durement son désormais fils, mais ne releva pas la réplique.

«De plus, il est recherché par les autorités et il a passé des années en prison qui ont, que tu l'admettes ou non, contribuées à une certaine… détérioration psychologique de ce dernier. Apparemment, Dumbledore souhaite que tu te retrouves au sein d'une nouvelle famille, avec un père digne de ce nom qui t'apportera une bonne éducation.»

«Et ce père digne de ce nom ça va être vous peut être?» Questionna-t-il tout en lui lançant un regard noir.

«Oui. Je te conseil vivement de changer de ton par ailleurs. Je reste tolérant pour la simple raison que je suis entrain de t'annoncer une nouvelle bouleversante pour toi, mais ma générosité à des limites. Limites que je te conseil de respecter avec soin.»

«Et bien excusez moi de réagir comme le ferait n'importe qui de normal! Depuis quand vous donnez dans les bonnes œuvres?!» Cracha-t-il. «Quoi vous vouliez vous amuser un peu alors vous vous êtes dit pourquoi ne pas adopter le fils du sorcier que je hais le plus?! Avez-vous donc oublié que vous me détestiez et que je vous détestais aussi! Alors quoi maintenant on va s'aimer?»

Rogue se leva et le foudroya des yeux.

«Je ne risque pas d'aimer un petit impertinent doublé d'un insolent incorrigible.Pour répondre à tes questions, non je ne donne pas dans les bonnes œuvres et non je ne souhaite pas me venger de James et non James n'est pas l'homme que je hais le plus sur cette terre.» Sa voix, claquant comme un fouet, se stoppa un instant pour reprendre, plus calmement. «Je l'ai fait parce que tu as besoin de moi, Harry. Il te faut quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi et pour te protéger. Dumbledore souhaitait que ça soit moi parce qu'il a entièrement confiance en moi, parce qu'il sait des choses, des choses que tu apprendras plus tard. Des choses qui concernent le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qui font que je suis un excellent allié par ma position d'ex Mangemort. Dumbledore compte sur moi pour t'aider à te perfectionner en magie et pour t'apprendre à connaître le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et il compte sur moi pour remettre de l'ordre dans ta vie car il est clair que tu n'as pas reçu d'éducation digne de ce nom. Tu as besoin d'une image paternelle et malheureusement, Black n'est pas, selon le directeur, le mieux placé pour s'occuper de toi à l'heure actuelle. Tu peux râler, tu peux pleurer, tu peux me résister, tu peux me haïr, mais quoi qu'il en soit, désormais, je suis ton père.»

Harry déglutit. Il resta quelques secondes totalement figé, analysant chaque parole de Sevérus.

«Mais… pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit?Pourquoi Dumbledore n'est-il pas venu me voir? » Murmura-t-il.

Rogue l'observa quelques secondes, sa voix s'était totalement adoucie, signe qu'il avait bien comprit tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire, ses yeux brillaient, preuve qu'il était totalement bouleversé, comme il l'avait imaginé.

«Il savait que tu ne prendrais pas bien tout cela, il préférait que tout soit fait avant que qui que se soit ne te parle de cette adoption.»

«En d'autres termes… il a voulu me mettre au pied du mûr?»

Rogue resta un instant silencieux.

«Ne lui en tien pas rancune, il a souhaité agir dans ton intérêt.»

Harry baissa lentement les yeux, songeur. Il observa un instant ses mains qui s'étaient mises à trembler doucement.

«Alors… vous m'avez… vous m'avez réellement adopté?» Murmura Harry, mi terrorisé, mi ému de quitter cette maison qu'il haïssait plus que tout.

Rogue acquiesça.

«Je dois t'avouer que j'ai déjà accepté cette demande il y très longtemps.»

«Comment ça?»

«Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres a assassiné tes parents, Dumbledore m'a proposé de te prendre sous mon aile. Il m'a expliqué beaucoup de chose ce soir là mais je ne me sentais pas capable de m'occuper d'un bébé à cette époque de ma vie, la situation était difficile pour moi. Dumbledore l'a bien comprit, mais il m'a dit que le jour où Jedusor reviendrait, il faudrait te déplacer de chez ta famille moldue et te mettre dans une autre famille et il m'a bien dit qu'il souhaiterait que se soit moi. J'ai accepté ce soir là de devenir ton père le jour où il serait de retour.»

Harry resta totalement muet à cette explication pensant qu'il aurait pu vivre depuis toujours auprès de Rogue, songeant qu'il allait désormais vivre avec lui et ça allait probablement être un enfer… combien de temps allaient-ils mettre pour s'entre tuer?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry ravala ses larmes avant de fermer sa valise. Rogue était à la fenêtre, attendant patiemment que son fils ait terminé de ranger ses affaires qu'il aurait pu préparer plus tôt selon lui, mais toutefois il s'abstint de faire la remarque, comprenant que le garçon puisse avoir été prit au dépourvue. Harry lui se sentait à la fois perdu et inquiet. Il était sur le point de quitter la maison de son enfance pour une nouvelle et il allait se retrouver sous l'autorité de son professeur le plus sévère ainsi que le plus cruel…

«Voilà, j'ai terminé.» Murmura-t-il.

Rogue se retourna, acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte, pressé d'être à nouveau chez lui. A contre cœur, Harry le suivit, trainant seul et péniblement sa lourde valise.

«Tu veux un moment pour leur dire au revoir?»

Harry hésita un moment avant de faire un faible signe de dénégation. Les Dursley n'avaient jamais rien fait pour lui et apparemment semblaient très heureux de le voir quitter les lieux définitivement, il ne souhaitait donc pas les revoir, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il finirait par regretter de ne pas avoir prit quelques secondes pour faire ses adieux…

«Tu es sûr de toi? Je ne veux pas à avoir à te ramener ici dans deux jours.»

«Non, ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai rien à leur dire.» Murmura-t-il sans même relever les yeux vers lui. Il se dirigea vers la porte et sortie sans attendre, ne voulant plus voir Privet Drive. Rogue le suivit, légèrement surprit. Harry s'empressa de remonter l'allée qui menait à la maison des Dursley pour s'arrêter un peu plus loin. Il inspira lentement, s'interdisant de verser la moindre larme. Il n'avait jamais aimé les Dursley et n'avait pas eu de souhait plus fort que de quitter cet endroit, mais il ne s'était pas imaginé tout quitter si brusquement et encore moins pour partir avec Sevérus Rogue. Partir tout en laissant derrière lui ses espoirs d'être un jour le fils de Sirius…

«Est-ce que ça va aller?» Murmura Rogue, voyant les larmes briller dans les yeux de son fils.

Harry se sentit surprit par l'attention de son professeur ainsi que l'amabilité dont témoignait sa voix. Il finit par acquiescer d'un simple signe de tête, tentant de se ressaisir.

«Ne sois pas si malheureux, tu devrais te plaire au Manoir.» Expliqua Rogue tout en commençant à marcher dans la rue, Harry sur ses talons. «Guillaume devrait te plaire.»

«Guillaume?»

«Ton frère.»


	2. Chapter 2 un nouveau foyer

Salut à tous! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ça m'a trop fait plaisir! Je vous poste la suite, j'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire!! bsx

Chapitre second: un nouveau foyer

«Vous avez… un fils professeur Rogue?» S'exclama-t-il, totalement surprit.

«En réalité maintenant j'en ai deux.» Reprit-il.

Harry resta un instant silencieux, trop peu habitué à l'idée d'avoir un père adoptif. Tuteur qui, contrairement à Vernon, le considérait immédiatement comme son fils, à première vue.

«Vous êtes marié?»

«C'était il y a longtemps.» Se contenta-t-il de répondre. Il hésita un instant puis ajouta, «la maman de Guillaume est décédée.»

Harry se mordilla la lèvre et murmura à son professeur qu'il était sincèrement navré pour lui. Il aurait aimé lui poser quelques questions supplémentaires comme qui était cette femme qui avait pu tomber amoureuse d'un homme comme lui mais ça n'aurait pas été des plus aimables…

«Et… Guillaume à quel âge, monsieur?»

«Il a ton âge.»

«Et il n'est pas à Poudlard monsieur?»

Rogue afficha, l'espace d'une seconde, une grimace.

«Non. Cesse tes questions maintenant, s'il te plait. Nous discuterons de tout cela une fois chez moi.»

Harry se tue, préférant ne pas énerver Rogue et s'accrocher à cette agréable idée de ne pas se retrouver totalement seul avec lui durant les deux mois à venir. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans ce qui semblait être un cul de sac. Sevérus sortit de sa poche une fiole vide qu'il lui tendit. Il lui expliqua d'une voix calme qu'il s'agissait d'un Portoloin qui allait le conduire tout droit au Manoir. Rogue quand à lui allait transplaner, avec la valise.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry atterrit lourdement sur le carrelage froid. Il grimaça avant de se redresser tout en frottant son derrière endoloris. Il regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être une entrée. Une entrée grande et somptueuse, très classe, qui semblait déboucher sur ce qui devait être le salon. Toutefois, il préféra rester sur place, imaginant déjà la réaction furieuse de Rogue s'il avait fait un pas dans sa maison sans sa permission. La porte d'entrée, située dos à lui s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Sevérus Rogue, tirant la lourde valise d'Harry. Il la déposa à proximité de la porte tout en murmura que Tina, son Elfe de maison, la monterait à sa chambre. Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon qui était tout aussi magnifique que l'entrée. C'était une pièce de couleurs chaudes, avec un grand canapé, une splendide cheminée, un bar ainsi que quelques éléments décoratifs. Plusieurs portes se dessinaient à divers endroits de la pièce. L'une d'entre elle conduisait à une petite cuisine aménagée, une autre au bureau de Rogue qui donnait sur une autre pièce qui s'avérait être un très grand laboratoire de potions, une autre pièce se trouvait être une pièce de travail ou plus précisément une immense bibliothèque, comportant des milliers de livres. Enfin, tout à droite du salon, un escalier en bois finement dessiné montait à l'étage où se trouvaient trois chambres ainsi qu'une salle de bain comportant une douche et une baignoire. La chambre de Rogue ne fut pas montrée mais interdite. Celle de Guillaume ainsi que celle qui serait désormais la sienne se ressemblaient beaucoup: c'étaient deux chambres de taille moyenne, disposant d'une fenêtre, d'un lit, d'une penderie et d'un petit bureau.

«Guillaume n'est pas ici monsieur?»

«Non, comme je m'absentais, je l'ai déposé chez quelqu'un, j'irais le chercher tout à l'heure.» Expliqua-t-il.

Ils redescendirent au salon et Rogue s'installa confortablement sur le canapé. Harry alla auprès de lui, mais resta debout, n'osant pas s'asseoir. Rogue finit par l'inviter à l'imiter ce qu'Harry fit avec précaution, s'assurant de laisser un large espace entre eux.

«Je tiens à avoir avec toi une discussion très sérieuse. Une discussion qui concerne les règles à suivre ici, mes méthodes d'éducation, ce que j'attends de toi.»

Harry acquiesça tout en déglutissant.

«D'abord, je vais te dire quelques mots sur Guillaume. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais été un homme très chanceux.»

Harry écarquilla légèrement les yeux, ne comprenant pas bien la signification de la phrase.

«Guillaume est un mauvais fils?»

«Je n'en sais rien.»

Harry afficha un air surprit.

«J'ai découvert son existence récemment. Il y a trois mois pour être exacte, lorsque sa mère est décédée.» Il marqua une courte pause. «J'ignorais qu'elle était enceinte lorsque nous nous sommes séparés.» Avoua-t-il. «Il y a trois mois on m'a contacté pour m'annoncer que mon ex femme était décédée suite à un accident et que je devais me rendre à Londres au plus vite. Une fois là-bas, j'y ai découvert Guillaume.»

«Vous… vous ne saviez pas du tout qu'il existait??»

«Non. J'ai accepté de prendre mes responsabilités paternelles et je l'ai ramené avec moi. Il était à Poudlard ces trois derniers mois mais personne n'a du le voir où du moins faire attention à lui. Je ne pouvais pas le faire entrer dans une classe, c'était inutile pour trois mois. De toute manière, avec sa mère il suivait des cours particuliers.»

«Ça signifie qu'il n'allait dans aucune école?»

«Exactement. Je lui ai donc servit de professeur en attendant. Nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de vivre ensemble mais nous allons très rapidement savoir si cela est possible. Pour en revenir à ma chance légendaire, le Seigneur des Ténèbres à semble-t-il décidé de faire son retour à la période la moins propice pour moi… me voici donc ici avec deux fils, deux adolescents alors que je n'en n'avais aucun il y a quatre mois. Deux enfants insolents à l'éducation totalement négligée. J'ai immédiatement fixé les règles avec Guillaume et je vais les fixer de la même manière avec toi. Vous serez traité de la même manière.»

Harry acquiesça, se disant que se serait bien de ne pas apprendre à être «un bon fils selon la définition Rogue» seul, car il savait pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas rigoler avec le maître des potions…

«Pour commencer, je tiens à ce que tu continus à me vouvoyer. J'ai dans l'idée de t'inculquer, à toi et ton frère, une éducation traditionnelle. Tu me nommeras «père». Et je tiens à ce que tu sois poli et très respectueux, tu veilleras donc à m'appeler «père» à chaque fois que tu me parleras, à chaque phrase. C'est bien clair?»

«Mais… vous n'êtes pas…»

«Si je le suis, au regard même de la loi.» Coupa-t-il sèchement. «Est-ce que c'est clair Harry?»

«Oui.» Marmonna-t-il, mécontent.

Rogue frappa brusquement sur le canapé de sa main droite. Harry sursauta.

«N'as-tu pas écouté?» S'exclama-t-il avec colère.

«Oui, p… père, c'est très clair.» Harry se sentit légèrement rougir, se sentant bizarre de nommer ainsi son professeur.

«Parfait. Ici c'est uniquement moi qui fixe les règles et je tiens à ce que ton frère et toi m'obéissiez aveuglément et ce autant que vous me respectiez. Le respect se fait par l'attitude, par le langage. La désobéissance et le manque de respect, qui inclut bien évidemment l'insolence, sont punis par un châtiment corporel.»

Harry sentit son cœur faire un bon spectaculaire, mais il n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche.

«Châtiment qui sera exécuté à l'aide d'une canne souple que je pense tu n'apprécieras pas. Je n'aurais aucune pitié en ce qui concerne cette punition qui a mes yeux reste la meilleure de toute mais de loin, je le reconnais, la plus sévère. Je la réserve donc pour les fautes les plus graves, à savoir la désobéissance et le manque de respect. Comme tu viens tout juste d'arriver, je serais… un petit peu plus clément avec toi, le temps que tu t'adaptes, mais ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques jours et si tu vas trop loin, je te battrais comme il le faut.» Susurra-t-il, l'air sévère. «Est-ce clair?»

Rogue observa Harry dont la peur s'était éveillée dans le regard.

«Oui père.» Murmura-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

«Bien. Passons aux repas, ils sont à heures fixes et votre présence à tous les deux est obligatoire. Le petit déjeuner est servit à 8h30, le déjeuner à 13h et le diner à 20h. Si tu n'arrives pas à l'heure, tu viendras à table mais n'auras pas le droit de manger. Aucune clémence ne sera accordée en ce qui concerne cela. Est-ce toujours clair?»

«Oui, père.»

«Je tiens également à ce que vous travailliez tous les deux tous les jours et plusieurs heures. Je vérifierais chaque soir votre travail. Si vous n'avez pas travaillé ou pas travaillé correctement ou en quantité nécessaire, vous serez puni par des devoirs supplémentaires très long et très difficile. Je pense que c'est tout en ce qui concerne les règles. Des questions?»

«Non..» Murmura-t-il tout en secouant la tête, la mine sombre.

«Pour la deuxième fois, je veux que tu m'appels père.Je répète, est-ce que tu as des questions?»

«Non père.»

«Bien, maintenant présente tes excuses pour avoir oublié de me nommer père.»

Harry lança à Rogue un regard noir.

«Ne me pousse pas à bout Harry, obéit.»

«Bien, excusez-moi, père.» Lança-t-il d'un ton froid.

«Le ton n'est pas correcte, mais j'imagine que tu le sais très bien. Mes principes d'éducation sont extrêmement sévères je n'en doute pas, mais il faudra-t-il plier. Me défier ne t'apportera que des ennuis Harry, je dis cela dans ton intérêt. Tu peux essayer autant que tu veux, mais au final tu seras puni et tu seras malheureux. Il serait nettement plus simple et plus intelligent que tu acceptes ta nouvelle vie et que tu te soumettes à moi. Je te connais plutôt bien et…»

«Non vous ne me connaissez pas.» Coupa sèchement Harry.

Rogue se leva si brusquement qu'il n'eu pas le temps de faire le moindre geste: Rogue le gifla durement sur la joue gauche. Harry plaqua sa main sur sa joue et fixa son père d'un regard mi intimidé, mi furieux.

«J'avais oublié, la gifle est le signe qu'une correction est toute proche. Très proche.» Murmura-t-il d'une voix menaçante. «Voyons maintenant tes erreurs. Tout d'abord, je te rappel pour la énième fois que tu dois m'appeler «père» et ce en toute circonstance, l'oublier c'est me manquer de respect ce qui peut te conduire comme tu l'as comprit à une punition cuisante. Ensuite ton ton froid et insolent est très irrespectueux ce qui est une grave faute susceptible de te conduire également à une bonne correction étant donné que c'est selon moi une preuve flagrante de manque de respect et pour finir, petit impertinent, on ne coupe pas la parole à son père, c'est très impoli et irrespectueux. Tu vois en une seule phrase tu m'as manqué énormément de respect, maintenant que tu le sais, je te conseil de ne pas recommencer. Présente tes excuses maintenant.»

Harry observa quelques secondes Rogue, sentant sa joue le picoter. Bizarrement, au lieu de se sentir en colère, il se sentait apeuré. Il savait ce que c'était de souffrir, mais il n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un qui levait la main sur lui pour le punir, pas même Vernon. Bien sur, des claques, il en avait déjà prises, même par Vernon, mais l'idée d'être battu par Rogue le terrorisait déjà…

«Je vous demande pardon père.» Murmura-t-il d'une voix calme, détournant les yeux.

«C'est beaucoup mieux.» Dit-il tout en se rasseyant. «Comme je te disais, je te connais et je sais combien il peut être difficile pour toi de te soumettre à qui que se soit, mais malheureusement tu vas devoir apprendre. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.Autre chose d'important, je me fiche royalement que tu racontes aux Weasley ou à Black en quoi consiste mes méthodes d'éducation, ton parrain les connais déjà depuis que nous avons eu… une petite discussion et de toute manière, personne ne me fera changer ma façon de faire les choses.»

Rogue se leva et se dirigea lentement vers l'entrée. Il s'arrêta à mi chemin et se tourna vers Harry. «Pour information Guillaume m'a défié pendant quatre jours, pas un de plus.» Il marqua une pause. «Je vais chercher ton frère, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, tu peux rester au salon ou monter ranger tes affaires dans ta nouvelle chambre, Tina a monté ta valise apparemment.» il fit alors volte face puis quitta la maison.

La première réaction d'Harry, une fois Rogue partit, fut d'éclater en larmes. Ça ne dura qu'une minute, deux maximums, mais cela lui permit d'évacuer toute la tension, toute la douleur qu'il avait contenue depuis que le maître des potions lui avait annoncé de but en blanc qu'il l'avait adopté. Rapidement, il sèche ses larmes et tenta d'arrêter les tremblements de ses mains. Il se sentait désormais apeuré par le professeur Rogue. Les deux mois à venir seraient terriblement long… il ne lui restait qu'à espérer que Guillaume serait un bon ami…


	3. Chapter 3 rencontre

**Coucou! Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai eu un décès dans ma famille alors je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps et l'envie de m'occuper de ma fiction! Ce chapitre trois est plutôt court car il ne fait état que de la rencontre entre Harry et Guillaume. Comme je vous ai fait attendre, je vous publie le chapitre quatre à la suite comme ça je me fais pardonner pour mon retard XD bisous et bonne lecture!**

Chapitre troisième: rencontre

Une fois calmé, Harry monta lentement à sa nouvelle chambre avec l'intention d'installer quelques affaires. Sa valise avait été posée avec soin au pied du lit. Il l'ouvrit et commença par sortir un petit cadre où se trouvait une photographie de ses parents bien aimés. Il la posa sur sa table de chevet tout en se jurant que quoi qu'il arrive, Rogue ne lui ferait pas oublier que James et Lily étaient ses vrais parents, et que rien ne lui ferait retirer cette photo de cette place. Il sortit ensuite quelques vêtements, qu'il commença à ranger dans son armoire. Il les observa et constata avec découragement qu'ils étaient, en ce qui concerne ses vêtements moldus, dans un état lamentable! Rogue n'allait probablement pas apprécier qu'il s'habille comme un véritable clochard… Une fois cela fait, il commença à sortir ses affaires scolaires, rangeant ses livres les plus importants sur le bureau, laissant les autres dans la valise. Il était en plein travail lorsqu'il entendit son prénom du bas des escaliers. Harry inspira profondément et descendit au salon, très curieux de rencontrer celui qui serait désormais son compagnon d'infortune. Guillaume était un garçon de taille moyenne, à peine plus grand que lui, il était assez maigre et disposait de cheveux noirs coiffés en brosses. Il avait exactement la même forme de visage que Sevérus mais sa peau était beaucoup plus blanche, lui donnant un sorte d'aspect fragile, ses yeux étaient aussi verts que ceux d'Harry. A première vue il paraissait gentil et intimidé et il aurait très bien pu passer pour son frère biologique!

«Salut.» Murmura-t-il à l'intention d'Harry.

«Bonjour.» Répondit-il, tout aussi mal alaise.

«Bon les garçons je dois m'absenter un moment pour acheter quelques potions. Ce ne sera pas long, j'en ai pour une demi-heure maximum. Profitez-en pour faire connaissance, mais soyez sage.» Ordonna-t-il d'une voix qui ne laissait pas place à la réplique.

«Oui, père.» Répondirent-ils d'une même voix. Ils s'échangèrent un sourire, surprit d'avoir été si synchrone. Sevérus partit sans attendre et un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux sorciers. Guillaume se racla la gorge et commença à parler d'une voix calme et amicale.

«Je suis vraiment content de faire ta connaissance, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.»

«Par… Rogue? Il n'a pas dit de choses trop méchantes?» Harry sourit, imaginant déjà le tableau noir qu'avait du peindre le maître des potions de sa personne.

«Non, par ma mère. Elle a toujours dit que c'était grâce à toi qu'aujourd'hui, les sorciers étaient encore un peuple libre.»

Harry se sentit légèrement rougir et afficha un sourire timide.

«Merci, mais ce sont surtout mes parents les héros.» Murmura-t-il. «J'ai… j'ai appris pour ta maman, je suis désolé.»

Guillaume resta silencieux et se dirigea lentement vers le canapé, lui faisant signe de le suivre. Ils s'installèrent.

«Moi aussi je suis vraiment content de faire ta connaissance, Guillaume. Tu ne peux pas imaginer! Vivre seul avec Rogue aurait été…»

«Epouvantable.Oui, je me doute. Je suis content aussi que tu sois là, je me sentirais moins seul maintenant.» Répondit-il, un sourire sur le visage. «Moi je sais pourquoi je suis là, c'est parce que j'ai perdu ma maman et qu'il est mon véritable père, mais toi, pourquoi t'a-t-il adopté?»

Harry lui expliqua alors la situation; le retour de Voldemort, la protection de sa mère qui s'avérait être insuffisante, la promesse de Rogue il y a des années de le prendre sous son aile…

«Ça n'a pas été trop difficile de quitter ta famille adoptive?»

«Non ça a été… on ne s'entendait pas vraiment tu sais, c'étaient des moldus et… ils n'aimaient pas réellement la magie…A ton tour de parler de toimaintenant ! Tu ne savais vraiment pas que Rogue était ton père?»

Guillaume eu un vague sourire.

«Non, maman m'avait dit qu'il était mort. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé entre eux, maman n'en parlait jamais et je ne me vois pas pour le moment questionner notre père.»

Harry tenta de rester impassible, au «notre père», ne considérant en rien Rogue comme son père pour le moment…

«Ça a été une grosse surprise d'apprendre qu'il était en vie. La surprise n'était d'ailleurs rien comparée à celle que j'ai eue en apprenant à vivre avec lui…Tu as eu le droit à la fameuse discussion? »

«Oui, il y a moins d'une heure. J'imagine que… ta maman ne t'avait pas habituée à ce genre de traitement.»

«Pas vraiment non…»

«Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il t'a… tu sais…»

«Donné des coups?»

Harry acquiesça, nerveux.

«Oui, deux fois; Je t'assure que ça m'a calmé. Il a essayé d'être un peu tolérant au début… je ne suis pas du genre, soumit et obéissant.»

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

«Bienvenue au club.»

«Oui j'ai cru comprendre que ce n'était pas ton genre non plus. En tout cas, après trois jours j'ai eu le droit à ma première véritable punition et je peux te dire qu'il faut mieux éviter de le pousser à bout, c'est un conseil…» Murmura-t-il.

Harry déglutit avant d'acquiescer.

«Et tu sais si tu vas aller à Poudlard à la rentrée?»

«Oui, j'irais, père l'a dit en tout cas. J'aime beaucoup ton école, j'ai eu l'occasion de me balader un peu dans les couloirs lorsque père était en cours.»

«Poudlard est un endroit merveilleux. J'espère que tu seras un Griffondor! Je te présenterais mes amis et je suis certain qu'ils t'apprécieront beaucoup.»

«Alors que je suis le fils du professeur qu'ils détestent le plus?»

«Je le suis aussi maintenant alors s'ils te détestent, ils me détestent aussi…» Murmura-t-il d'une voix plus triste qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

«Je suis certain que ça ne changera rien à votre amitié.» Murmura-t-il.

«Je le souhaite sincèrement, je n'ai pas envie de les perdre. Avec un peu de chance tu les rencontreras durant l'été… mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir… Rogue ne me laissera jamais cette chance.»

«Tu ne devrais pas l'appeler comme ça…» Murmura Guillaume d'une voix presque inaudible.

«Comme quoi?»

«Père… tu ne devrais pas l'appeler par son nom de famille, s'il te surprend, il sera fâché… et il faut mieux éviter.»

Harry observa quelques secondes Guillaume qui parlait soudainement sur un ton craintif.

«Ce n'est pas mon père. Il peut me forcer à le nommer ainsi en sa présence, mais je ne le considère pas comme tel.» Expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement, Rogue était de retour…


	4. Chapter 4 le premier jour

Chapitre 4: le premier jour…

Rogue s'approcha de ses fils, un sac en carton à la main, devant contenir les potions qu'il avait du acheter.

«Vous n'avez pas bougé d'ici?» Questionna-t-il d'une voix apriori aimable.

«Non père, nous avons commencé à faire connaissance.» Expliqua Guillaume, un sourire sur le visage.

«Bien, très bien. Je sais que la situation est délicate en ce moment, pour nous trois. Mais je suis certain qu'au bout de quelques jours, nous nous seront habitués et nous parviendront à avoir une vie de famille à peu près normale.» Il marqua une pause. «Je vais à mon bureau, j'ai du travail, tâchez d'être sage. N'oubliez pas que le dîner est servit à 20h très précise. Harry, en ce qui concerne les devoirs que vous devez faire Guillaume et toi chaque jour, cette règle s'appliquera à toi à partir de demain. Guillaume je viendrais vérifier ton travail juste après le dîner, comme d'habitude.Montez dans vos chambres maintenant.»

«Nous venons à peine de faire connaissance, nous n'avons pas terminé de discuter.» Répondit immédiatement Harry, n'ayant pas l'intention ni l'envie de s'enfermer tout seul dans sa nouvelle chambre.

«Guillaume as-tu terminé le travail que tu avais à faire pour aujourd'hui?»

«Non, père.» Murmura-t-il tout en jetant un regard désolé à Harry. «Je pourrais peut être le faire un peu plus…»

«Silence.» Coupa Rogue, la voix soudainement beaucoup plus dure. «Montes à ta chambre finir de travailler immédiatement.»

Guillaume se leva quasi instantanément, ne semblant pas vouloir contredire d'avantage Rogue.

«J'aimerais qu'à l'avenir tu cesses de me répondre Harry, c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis.» Ajouta-t-il. «Va à ta chambre et n'en sort pas avant l'heure du diner.»

Harry se leva tout en lui lançant un regard noir puis se dirigea vers les escaliers que Guillaume montait déjà. Rogue rattrapa Harry et l'arrêta en posant sa main sur sa nuque. Harry se figea. Sevérus s'approcha de son oreille et murmura «tu devrais écouter les conseils de ton frère par ailleurs.» Harry écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait qu'il ait pu l'entendre l'appeler «Rogue» ou lieu de «père». Les espionnait-il? Il se retint de formuler sa pensée, sachant pertinemment qu'elle serait très mal prise. Rogue le poussa légèrement en avant tout en lui donnant une tape sur la fesse gauche. Harry déglutit et se sentit rougir. Cette petite claque n'était en rien douloureuse et ne semblait pas se vouloir particulièrement méchante, mais toutefois il se sentit très mal alaise. Il avait la dérangeante sensation que Rogue cherchait à le dominer, à lui montrer plus précisément qu'il le dominait mais aussi qu'il voulait le forcer à se soumettre. Il semblait tenter de le dominer de toutes parts: dans sa voix, dans son attitude envers lui, dans ses gestes, dans ses menaces… Harry monta alors directement à sa chambre sans se retourner, incapable de dire un mot en réponse à son nouveau tuteur, incapable de lui lancer le moindre regard noir.

Une fois à sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et constata que son cœur battait étonnement vite. Il enfouit son visage dans son oreiller et étouffa un hurlement: il détestait Rogue et il était furieux après lui, il aurait voulu lui hurler «vous n'êtes pas mon père Rogue! Vous n'êtes pas mon père!» Mais il savait que cela ne lui apporterait que de gros ennuis. Au fond de lui, il craignait déjà l'autorité paternelle de Rogue, autorité qu'il refusait d'admettre mais qui pourtant le poussait déjà à devenir plus obéissant et respectueux face au maître des potions. Harry se mit lentement sur le dos et regarda d'un air absent le plafond. Il aurait voulu écrire à Sirius… il était persuadé que s'il lui demandait de venir le voir, pour le réconforter, celui-ci n'hésiterait pas une seconde! Mais ce serait là un acte bien stupide… Sirius prendrait alors le risque de se faire prendre par les autorités et de plus il ne pourrait pas emmener son filleule avec lui car celui-ci appartenait légalement à Rogue désormais et «papa Rogue» ne prendrait probablement pas au mieux que son fils appel un homme qu'il déteste à son secours… ses pensées se dirigèrent lentement vers Guillaume. Le contact semblait être bien passé entre eux deux et Harry était déjà quasiment convaincu qu'ils seraient de bons amis, pour son plus grand bonheur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les quelques heures suivantes furent bien longues pour le Survivant… il resta comme l'avait demandé Rogue dans sa chambre, mais il s'y ennuya à mourir. Il tenta de commencer ses devoirs de vacances mais néanmoins il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, il se sentait encore sous le coup de l'émotion et il n'arrivait pas à détourner ses pensées de Rogue ou Guillaume. Après avoir abandonné ses devoirs, il tenta d'écrire. Ecrire à Sirius, à Ron, à Hermione. Il aurait voulu dire à Sirius qu'il lui manquait et qu'il lui en voulait un peu, d'avoir laissé Rogue l'adopté bien qu'il savait pertinemment que Sirius n'était en rien responsable… il aurait voulu annoncer cette grande nouvelle à ses deux meilleurs amis, mais les mots lui manquaient terriblement! Il finit par laisser tomber, remettant cette tâche à plus tard…

Lorsque son vieux réveil ramené de chez les Dursley indiqua 19h55, il se leva de son lit et quitta sa chambre tout en se disant que Rogue avait déjà commencé à contrôler sa vie… il tomba nez à nez avec Guillaume. Ils échangèrent un sourire.

«Tu as terminé de travaillé?»

«Oui. Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé?»

«Si beaucoup.» Avoua Harry.

«Normalement on a le droit de faire ce que l'on veut dans la journée, du moment qu'on ne fait pas de bêtises et que l'on ait fait suffisamment d'heures d'études.» Expliqua-t-il tout en commençant à descendre les marches.

«Combien d'heures par jouril veut que l'on travail?» Interrogea Harry.

«Ce n'est pas vraiment le nombre d'heures qui compte mais plutôt la quantité et la qualité du travail. En moyenne je travail quatre à cinq heures environs.»

«Par jour??» S'exclama Harry.

Guillaume acquiesça, la mine sombre.

«Mais… c'est le vacances!»

«Et alors?» S'exclama unevoix forte, froide et sévère derrière eux. Tous deux sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour faire face à Rogue qui semblait se rendre également à la cuisine. Il posa son regard sur Harry et le fixa, semblant attendre une réponse à sa question. Harry le fixa à son tour, tentant de ne pas paraître impressionné.

«Les vacances sont là pour nous reposer.»

Le regard de Rogue se durcie et il leva la main. Harry recula d'un pas et se rattrapa immédiatement.

«Père. Les vacances sont là pour nous reposer, père.»

Rogue sembla satisfait, mais ne baissa pas la main, il lui lança un regard sévère.

«Je vous demande pardon d'avoir oublié, père.» Ajouta Harry qui avait parfaitement comprit comment fonctionnait les choses maintenant.

Rogue baissa la main et observa le Survivant qui semblait partagé entre la colère et la peur. Sevérus savait qu'il faudrait du temps pour que le garçon lui obéisse et le respecte réellement mais il était satisfait de voir qu'il craignait déjà d'être puni par lui: s'il avait peur d'une simple gifle, il ne se risquerait pas trop à prendre une véritable correction. Même si Sevérus ne l'avouait pas, il ne prenait aucun plaisir à battre ou menacer de battre ses deux fils mais il savait très bien que seul ce moyen lui permettrait de reprendre le contrôle, de les mettre dans le droit chemin et de se faire respecter. L'affection viendrait plus tard, du moins il l'espérait secrètement. Sevérus n'aimait pas montrer ses sentiments, mais néanmoins, il avait tout de même un cœur (contre toute attente…). Dans toute sa vie il n'avait été amoureux que de deux femmes, deux femmes très différentes mais toutes deux extraordinaires et aujourd'hui, elles étaient toutes les deux mortes et il avait récupéré leur fils respectifs. Guillaume était son fils biologique, Harry celui qu'il aurait pu avoir si Lily ne l'avait pas rejeté pour James… il avait donc le vague espoir de former une véritable famille avec eux, mais cette idée était pour l'instant totalement inconcevable: il faudra beaucoup de temps pour que les deux enfants acceptent leur nouvelle vie et tant qu'ils ne l'auront pas accepté, ils ne pourront pas se sentir aimé par Rogue ni même l'aimer lui. Il faudra donc être patient, très patient.

«C'est bien, je préfère cela.» Murmura-t-il. «A table maintenant.» Il passa devant eux et commença à descendre les escaliers.

«La discussion est terminée père?» Questionna Harry d'une voix forte et froide digne de celle de Rogue. Guillaume déglutit tout en lui lançant un regard semblant le supplier d'arrêter. Sevérus se retourna, irrité par l'insolence du gamin.

«Je te demande pardon?»

«Je vous demandais si la discussion était terminée.» Répéta Harry, souhaitant montrer à Rogue qu'il ne se laisserait pas dominer si facilement. «Vous m'avez demandé pourquoi, père, j'ai répondu mais vous ne m'avez pas donné d'arguments contres. Les vacances sont faites pour se reposer, n'est-ce pas père? Alors pourquoi nous obliger à travailler autant?»

«Crois-tu que j'ai le devoir de me justifier auprès de toi?»

«Je demande simplement pourquoi père.» Répondit-il froidement. «Après tout, vous pouvez nous donner des ordres et nous obliger à obéir mais vous pouvez aussi nous expliquer non? Les parents ne font-ils pas ce genre de chose?»

Rogue resta un instant silencieux, piqué au vif. Le gamin avait pourtant raison, s'il voulait que ses enfants acceptent son autorité et finissent par la trouver normal, il fallait bien qu'ils la comprennent. Toutefois il savait qu'Harry ne tentait que de le piéger pour affirmer son caractère. Harry observa Rogue, se demandant s'il allait avoir le droit à sa première punition digne de ce nom… il tenta de ne pas paraître craintif.

«Ne peux-tu pas te contenter d'être obéissant?» Murmura Rogue.

Harry hésita un instant puis fit un vague signe de dénégation.

«Bien, je vois.» Murmura Rogue tout en montant deux marches vers lui. Harry déglutit, mais ne bougea pas.

«Et peux tu me dire pourquoi tu ne peux pas te contenter de m'obéir?»

«Et bien…» Il marqua une pause puis reprit, la voix honnête. «Je n'arrive pas à obéir si je ne comprends pas, père.»

«Es-tu entrain de me menacer de ne pas m'être obéissant si je ne justifie pas mes ordres?» Questionna-t-il d'une voix sévère.

«Non, ce n'était pas ça que je voulais dire.» Murmura-t-il. «Vous savez bien que je ne suis pas obéissant, ce n'est pas dans ma nature, père. Si je ne comprends pas je ne peux pas obéir aveuglément.»

Rogue sembla réfléchir un instant.

«Il va falloir que tu apprennes et rapidement.» Lâcha-t-il, le regard noir. Il fit demi tour et descendit les escaliers… mais il ajouta, d'une voix forte: «pour moi un enfant doit avoir de bon résultat scolaire et pour cela il doit travailler régulièrement.» Il arriva en bas des escaliers et se retourna pour faire face à ses deux fils. «Si je pouvais obliger tous mes élèves à travailler plusieurs heures par jour je le ferais volontiers mais malheureusement je ne peux pas. Néanmoins vous vous êtes mes fils et vous vivez sous mon toit alors je peux vous obliger vous. Pour information, quatre heures de travail par jour ce n'est rien Harry, ce n'est rien si tu étudies de manière organisée et sérieuse. Tu n'as qu'à travailler deux heures le matin et deux heures l'après midi, tu es en vacances comme tu dis, tu as toutes tes journées devant toi. Je n'ai rien non plus contre le fait que Guillaume et toi travaillés ensemble, je n'y vois même aucun inconvénient du moment que lorsque je vérifie votre travail le soir, vous ayez réellement étudié et avec sérieux.» Il fit volte face et entra dans la cuisine. Harry et Guillaume s'échangèrent un regard, puis descendirent à la cuisine à leur tour.

Ce premier repas en famille fut étonnement calme! Aucun ne semblant enclin à papoter… une fois le diner terminé, Harry remonta à sa chambre tendit que Rogue se rendait à celle de Guillaume, afin de vérifier son travail. Vingt minutes plus tard, il sortit de la chambre de son fils et entra dans celle d'Harry après avoir frappé un coup à la porte.

«Je veux que tu sois couché d'ici dix minutes.»

Harry regarda son réveil.

«A neuf heures?!» S'exclama-t-il, indigné.

Rogue entra tout en claquant la porte derrière lui, le regard noir de colère. Harry se sentit trembler.

«Ma tolérance à des limites que tu es sur le point de dépasser.»

«Pardon d'avoir oublié de vous appelez père, père.» Murmura-t-il.

«Et?»

«…»

«Ne m'oblige pas à me fâcher d'avantage!» Gronda Rogue.

«Et pardon de vous avoir répondu, père.»

«Il va falloir que tu changes d'attitude très rapidement jeune homme.»

Harry resta silencieux mais détourna le regard.

«Dans dix minutes.» Rappela-t-il. «Et ne te paye pas l'insolence de me demander pourquoi.» S'exclama-t-il avant de partir tout en claquant la porte.

Une fois Rogue partit, Harry attrapa son oreiller et le jeta de toute ses forces contre le mûr d'en face, maudissant son professeur. A contre cœur, il se mit en pyjama après avoir été se laver les dents à la salle de bain. Il regarda son réveil et s'aperçu qu'il était 21h pile. Il entendit Rogue monter l'escalier et il fut immédiatement persuadé qu'il allait venir à sa chambre afin de vérifier qu'il avait bien obéit. Son cœur sembla faire un sursaut et il s'empressa d'entrer sous ses draps propres tout en éteignant la lumière. Il entendit la porte de la chambre de Guillaume s'ouvrir, apparemment lui aussi devait aller à lit à neuf heures. Moins d'une minute plus tard, c'était sa porte qui s'ouvrait. Harry s'immobilisa et au bout de quelques secondes, Rogue partit. Harry se retourna sous ses draps et soupira, sachant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à dormir avant des heures…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Durant les deux heures suivantes, il ne cessa pas de penser à Rogue. Il tenta d'analyser la situation au mieux et du bien finir par avouer qu'il était devenu son père, tout du moins du point de vue de l'autorité… désormais Harry allait devoir changer d'attitude vis-à-vis de son professeur et il avait semble-t-il déjà commencé ce qui l'énervait beaucoup car il ne souhaitait pas rendre la tâche si simple à Rogue! Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être craintif des réactions de son désormais père, d'autant plus que ce dernier était terriblement doué pour se montrer imposant et sévère. Harry avait beau avoir sa fierté, il n'était ni suicidaire ni masochiste. Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers Guillaume qui lui semblait très craintif de Rogue… le maître des potions lui avait dit que son fils avait résisté quatre jours… comment était-il avant de céder? S'écrasait-il facilement ou non? Dans tous les cas, Rogue semblait avoir maté son caractère!

Quoi que…

Toc, toc.

Harry sursauta et se redressa légèrement, incertain d'avoir entendu du bruit. La poignée de sa porte de chambre s'abaissa lentement et cette dernière s'entrouvrit juste assez pour laisser passer la tête de Guillaume.

«Je te réveil?» Murmura-t-il.

«Non, je ne dormais pas.» Répondit Harry, tout en s'asseyant dans son lit. Guillaume l'observa quelques secondes, semblant hésiter à franchir le pas de la porte. «Entre, ne reste pas dehors.»

Guillaume sourit, entra puis referma la porte avec précaution. Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit d'Harry tout en murmurant qu'il ne parvenait pas à dormir.

«Moi non plus, en même temps on ne peut pas être fatigué en allant au lit à neuf heure. En plus on est en vacances…»

Guillaume acquiesça, puis sourit.

«Tu m'as impressionné tout à l'heure, quand tu as lancé «la conversation est terminée», j'étais… whou j'ai cru que tu étais fou sur le coup mais en y repensant, j'ai trouvé que tu avais beaucoup de cran.» Murmura-t-il.

Harry afficha un large sourire.

«Et bien là c'est toi qui m'impressionne.» Ajouta-t-il à mi-voix. «Je pense qui si Rogue vient, ici, il nous tuera.»

«Je pense aussi…» Avoua Guillaume. «Je peux partir si tu as peur d'avoir des ennuis…»

«Non, non, reste, je suis content de te voir.»

« C'est juste que je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'étais trop excité par ta venue ici.»

Harry afficha de nouveau un sourire, touché. Il observa son frère qui semblait avoir soudain rougit, mais étant donné qu'ils étaient dans le noir, il n'en était pas certain.

«Enfin… je trouve que c'est cool, on peut se soutenir maintenant.»

«Je trouve ça cool aussi, et je suis content que tu sois venu me voir, surprit mais content.»

«Tu crois que je me suis totalement fait vampiriser par père?»

Harry étouffa un éclat de rire.

«Vampirisé?»

Guillaume se mit à rire également.

«Enfin… tu vois ce que je veux dire…»

«Oui je vois et non je ne pense pas que Rogue t'ai… vampirisé. Il est sévère et moi aussi, en moins d'une demi-journée j'ai commencé à être obéissant alors que toi apparemment tu as tenu… quatre jours si Rogue dit vrai.»

Guillaume sourit de nouveau.

«Je ne sais pas si tu battras mon record. En réalité j'avais l'avantage d'être à Poudlard, et il avait cours alors… j'étais un peu plus libre.»

«On verra si je suis déjà au moins en vie d'ici quatre jours.»

Ils sourirent tout en se retenant d'éclater de rire.

«Bon… je pense que je vais retourner dans ma chambre avant qu'on ait tous les deux de gros ennuis. On pourra discuter demain je voulais juste… te souhaiter la bienvenue dans la famille et te dire… que j'étais vraiment heureux que tu sois là.»

«Moi aussi, je suis très heureux que tu sois là.» Avoua-t-il, touché par la gentillesse de son frère.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et les deux sorciers sursautèrent violement. Rogue semblait fou de colère, il alluma la lumière et se plaça à l'embrasure de la porte dévisageant ses deux fils.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça! 23h! Tous les deux debout!» Hurla-t-il.

«Je suis désolé père, je…» S'empressa de commencer Guillaume.

«Silence!» Gronda Rogue d'une voix si forte qu'Harry et Guillaume sursautèrent. «Guillaume je suis très déçu que tu me désobéisses délibérément! Va dans ta chambre immédiatement tu vas m'entendre!»

Harry sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, il regarda Guillaume qui étouffa un sanglot, ses yeux étant inondées de larmes. Il se leva lentement et alla jusqu'à la porte. Au moment où il se retrouva à proximité de Rogue ce dernier l'attrapa fermement par l'oreille et la tira si fort que Guillaume se mit sur la pointe des pieds tout en gémissant. Harry trembla face à la vision de son ami si apeuré et malmené.

«Tu vas voir, tu n'es pas prêt de recommencer!»

Rogue se retourna sans lâcher son oreille, semblant vouloir le conduire lui-même à sa chambre. Harry se leva d'un bond et couru jusqu'à lui, il s'accrocha au bras droit de Rogue, bras où se trouvait au bout Guillaume.

«Père! Père ne faites pas ça!» S'exclama-t-il. Il surprit sa voix trembler et très vite il sentit malgré lui quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux. «Il voulait juste me dire qu'il était content de me voir! Il voulait juste me souhaiter la bienvenue, ne le battez pas!» Cria-t-il.

Rogue repoussa Harry tout en répondant que Guillaume connaissait les règles. Il poussa son fils dehors et ferma brutalement la porte de la chambre d'Harry. Harry couru à la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir, mais elle était verrouillée. Il entendit son frère gémir et il se mit à frapper à la porte de toutes ses forces.

«Père! Père! Non ne faites pas ça!» Sanglota-t-il. «Il voulait juste me dire qu'il était heureux de me voir!Père! Père! Il voulait juste…»

Harry stoppa sa phrase, ayant entendu un claquement suivit d'un gémissement étouffé. Un autre claquement survint suivit d'un autre gémissement. Au bout du troisième, Harry sursauta violement et s'éloigna de la porte. Durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, il entendit seulement le bruit des coups puis des cris de plus en plus prononcés de son frère, semblant souffrir. Harry quand à lui tremblait de tout son corps et pleurait à chaudes larmes sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Au bout d'une dizaine de claquements sévères, le bruit s'arrêta et on entendit seulement Guillaume pleurer… la voix sévère de Rogue retendit, conseillant vivement à son fils de ne pas recommencer une telle sottise. La porte de la chambre claque puis celle d'Harry s'ouvrit violemment. Sevérus semblait toujours en colère et il tenait, dans sa main droite, un bâton noir fin et apparemment souple. Une vague de panique le submergea et lorsque Rogue fit un pas en avant, Harry eu pour seul réflexe de monter sur son lit pour arriver de l'autre côté. Il se réfugia dans le coin de la pièce et regarda Rogue d'un air mi sévère, mi terrorisé; il pleurait toujours.

«Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça?! Pourquoi!»

«Les règles doivent être respecté dans cette maison, Guillaume le sait et tu le sais également! Ça fait deux heures que je vous ai envoyé au lit! Et tu dois m'appeler père insolent!Va au lit maintenant, et que je ne vous entende plus tous les deux! »

Harry resta un instant figé, surprit de ne pas être battu à son tour.

«Dépêche-toi!» Ordonna Rogue.

Harry sursauta et monta sur son lit, il s'assit et entendit son frère qui semblait étouffer ses sanglots au mieux. Harry fixa Rogue de son regard le plus noir et le plus méprisant avant de cracher:

«Vous êtes un monstre, je vous déteste.»

Le visage de Rogue sembla alors se décomposer. Harry savait très bien qu'en disant cela, il allait avoir le droit à ce qu'il avait échappé de justesse, mais il ne se sentait pas capable de se retenir, pas après les choses si gentilles que lui avait dit Guillaume et qui l'avait malheureusement conduit à une terrible punition.

«Comment? Qu'as-tu osé dire?!» Hurla Rogue.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais ne se sentit pas le courage de répéter ce qu'il avait dit, commençant à réaliser ce qui allait lui arriver. Rogue s'avança jusqu'au lit et Harry se sentit trembler. Il l'attrapa par le bras droit et le tira vers lui pour qu'Harry se retrouve sur le côté. Il se pencha et donna un coup sec sur son arrière train avec sa canne. Harry sentit une violente douleur envahir son postérieur et il étouffa un cri de douleur. Rogue lui donna un deuxième coup qui lui paru alors bien plus douloureux. Il essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de son père mais celui-ci le tenait fermement. Harry se trouva sur le ventre et Rogue abattit son bâton une troisième fois sur ses fesses. Cette fois-ci Harry regretta sincèrement ce qu'il avait dit, car la douleur lui semblait insupportable. Il s'immobilisa totalement et agrippa son oreiller espérant que tout allait bientôt se terminer. Deux autres coups suivirent, arrachant au Survivant des cris étouffés dans son oreiller, ne voulant pas hurler et ainsi donner satisfaction à Rogue.

«Regarde-moi.» Ordonna Rogue. «Immédiatement.» Ajouta-t-il tout en voyant que son fils ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Harry releva la tête et posa ses yeux inondés de larmes et de peine sur son père.

«Ton frère à prit dix coups pour sa bêtises, je comptais t'en donner cinq pour avoir accepté de le faire entrer dans ta chambre, mais comme j'ai dit que je serais plus clément au début, j'avais pensé qu'entendre ton frère se faire punir te suffirait. Les cinq coups que tu viens de prendre son pour ton insolence, ne t'avise plus de me traiter de monstre ou d'oublier de m'appeler «père» ou je serais nettement moins gentil avec toi. Maintenant au lit.» Rogue fit demi tour, éteignit la lumière et partit sans se retourner.

Harry resta un long moment allongé sur le ventre. Il éclata littéralement en sanglot une fois Rogue partit: endoloris, malheureux et humilié. Il venait de vivre une expérience abominable, Guillaume avait raison… il ne fallait mieux pas pousser le maître des potions au-delà de ses limites…

Il passa la plus grande partie de la nuit éveillé et ses fesses continuèrent de le bruler durant plusieurs heures. Il finit par s'endormir et se réveilla en sursaut le lendemain matin un quart d'heure avant l'heure du petit déjeuner. Il resta quelques instants allongé puis se força à se lever. Son corps lui rappela immédiatement la punition de la veille et il mit presque dix minutes à s'habiller. Il sortit de la chambre et se trouva de nouveau nez à nez avec Guillaume dont les yeux étaient rouges.

«'Jour» Murmura-t-il. Guillaume marcha lentement vers Harry, il boitait.

«Bonjour.» Murmura Harry.

«Je suis désolé…» Souffla Guillaume, larmes aux yeux. «Je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses punir, je t'assure.»

«Il ne m'a pas puni pour mettre relevé au milieu de la nuit.» Assura Harry à mi-voix.

«Mais… j'ai entendu…»

«C'est parce que je lui ai dit que je le détestais et qu'il était un monstre. Sans l'appeler «père» aussi.»

Guillaume jeta à Harry un regard affolé.

«Je l'ai presque supplié de ne pas te punir, je lui ai dit que tu étais simplement venu me souhaiter la bienvenue, je… mais malgré tout ça, il… il… je… c'était horrible à entendre.» Murmura Harry tout en ravalant les mauvais souvenirs de cette nuit.

«Je trouve aussi que c'est horrible… d'entendre…»

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux.

«C'était très courageux de me défendre.» Admit Guillaume. «Merci.»

«Ça m'a fait tellement plaisir tout ce que tu as dit hier… j'ai fait ce qui me semblait le mieux sur le coup, mais ça s'est avéré… douloureux.»

«Tu n'auras pas battu mon record.» Marmonna Guillaume.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

«Apparemment oui…Allons manger, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.»

Guillaume acquiesça et ils descendirent à la cuisine lentement. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils trouvèrent Rogue assit, entrain de les attendre.

«Bonjour, les enfants.»

«Bonjour père.» Murmurèrent-ils d'une même voix faible et dénué d'affection.

Rogue se leva et leur fit signe d'approcher tout en leur disant qu'ils devaient avoir une discussion sérieuse. Harry et Guillaume s'échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de se placer devant leur père, l'un à côté de l'autre.


	5. Chapter 5 réapprendre à vivre

Chapitre cinq : réapprendre à vivre

Harry et Guillaume se placèrent devant leur père, l'un à côté de l'autre.

«Mettez les mains derrières le dos.» Ordonna Rogue d'une voix calme. Aucun des deux ne contesta et ils obéirent immédiatement et baissèrent instinctivement la tête, sachant qu'ils allaient avoir une leçon de moral. Un silence s'installa durant quelques secondes puis Rogue commença à parler.

«Il me semble que la situation ait quelque peu dégénérée hier soir, n'est-ce pas messieurs?» Dit-il d'une voix calme et posée bien que toujours sévère.

«Oui père.» Répondirent-ils dans un murmure tout juste audible.

«Que les choses soient claires, les enfants. Je suis vraiment content que vous vous entendiez bien. Croyez-moi, je n'en espérais pas tant. Apparemment vous êtes déjà devenu ami et je vous encourage à le rester. Toutefois les règles ici sont très strictes au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas constaté.» Il marqua une pause et se plaça devant ses deux fils, les dominants de toute sa hauteur. «Il me semble également que j'ai été très clair à ce sujet. J'ai eu avec chacun de vous deux une discussion très sérieuse où j'y exposais très nettement mes attentes vis-à-vis de vous deux ainsi que les conséquences que vous encouriez pour vos fautes ou bêtises. N'est-ce pas?»

«Oui, père.» Murmurèrent-ils d'une même voix.

«Regardez-moi maintenant.»

Les deux sorciers relevèrent la tête vers leur père. Rogue tourna son regard vers Guillaume.

«Guillaume depuis le temps, tu devrais avoir honte de me défier encore de cette manière! Je tiens, je vous le répète, à ce que les règles soient respectées dans cette maison. Il me semble que je l'ai bien définie à votre arrivé.» Il tourna son regard vers Harry. «Ce n'est pas… _monstrueux_ il me semble, ce n'est pas comme si je ne vous avais pas prévenu.» Il marqua de nouveau une pause. «L'affaire est close, mangeons maintenant.»

Guillaume et Harry s'échangèrent un regard puis allèrent s'asseoir à table. Lorsqu'Harry s'assit à sa place, son postérieur lui rappela douloureusement sa bêtise et il veilla à rester neutre, se crispant seulement légèrement. Guillaume lui étouffa un gémissement et s'immobilisa sur sa chaise tout en se mordant la lèvre. Harry l'observa avec peine tendit que Rogue attaqua son petit déjeuner, sans même relever les yeux vers son fils.

Le petit déjeuner fut avalé dans un silence quasi religieux. Une fois cela fait, Harry monta à la salle de bain prendre sa douche, espérant ainsi se décontracté un peu et se réveiller avant de se mettre à travailler. Il n'avait quasiment pas dormit cette nuit et il se sentait épuisé. Une fois sa douche prise, il se sentit plus en forme et alla à sa chambre. Il décida de faire ses devoirs en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, pensant que commencer par sa matière préférée le motiverait peut être un peu… au bout d'une demi heure, Guillaume vint frapper à sa porte, quelques livres à la main.

«Je peux me joindre à toi?»

«Oui, avec plaisir!» S'exclama Harry, à deux doigts de s'endormir sur sa feuille.

«J'ai du mal à me motiver aujourd'hui.»

«Et moi donc!»

Ils s'installèrent sur le lit.

«Tu fais quoi?»

«Mes potions et toi?»

«Ma Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Tu as des devoirsou tu étudies juste des livres?»

«J'ai des devoirs, père m'en a donné et je ne les ai pas encore terminés… ni même vraiment commencés. Ce sont mes devoirs pour l'été…»

Ils travaillèrent alors dans le calme, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour discuter un peu, mais jamais très longtemps. Ils s'arrêtèrent à 11h30, soit une demi-heure avant le déjeuner, histoire de se détendre un peu. Guillaume regagna sa chambre et Harry s'allongea sur son lit, sachant pertinemment que c'était une mauvaise idée car il était si épuisé qu'il avait toutes les chances de s'endormir profondément…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, il sursauta violemment et sentit son cœur faire un bond spectaculaire dans sa poitrine. Il se leva si brusquement qu'il eu un vertige et du se rasseoir sur son lit quelques secondes. Il tourna la tête vers le réveil afin de vérifier ce qu'il avait cru voir. Il était 15h30. Sa première pensée fut que Rogue allait le tuer de ne pas s'être présenté au déjeuner et sa première réaction fut de paniquer. Néanmoins, au bout de quelques secondes, il songea que Rogue n'avait jamais parlé de châtiment corporel pour un repas manqué mais de rester assit à table sans manger. Toutefois, il n'avait rien dit pour le cas où il ne viendrait même pas à table. Harry se leva et ouvrit sa porte de chambre tout en se demandant s'il devait aller voir Rogue ou non. Il du bien constater qu'il avait peur, ne souhaitant en rien réitérer l'expérience de la nuit passée. Il alla jusqu'à la porte en face, et frappa. Il entendit Guillaume l'inviter à entrer et il entrouvrit la porte. Il ne pu s'empêcher de lancer à son frère un regard inquiet. Guillaume le regarda un instant puis lui fit signe d'entrer.

«Je me suis endormit…» Murmura Harry, presque sur le ton de l'excuse.

«Je sais, père me l'a dit, il est venu à ta chambre voir pourquoi tu ne venais pas à table.»

«Il est venu et ne m'a pas réveillé?» Questionna Harry, surprit.

Guillaume haussa les épaules.

«Apparemment non. Il n'avait pas l'air très content, mais il n'a rien dit de particulier.»

«Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant?»

«Il m'a dit que je devais te dire d'aller le voir lorsque tu serais réveillé, il travail à son bureau.»

Harry déglutit tout en acquiesçant.

«Il ne te fera pas mal.» Murmura Guillaume. «Si tu n'es pas insolent lorsque tu seras dans son bureau tu n'auras rien à craindre. Au pire tu seras peut être privé du repas de ce soir… je n'en sais trop rien… mais les règles ne disent pas que l'absence à un repas conduit à ce genre… de punition.»

Harry acquiesça avant de murmurer «merci», se sentant légèrement réconforté. Il descendit au salon et frappa à la porte du bureau de Rogue.

«Entrez.»

Harry inspira profondément et prit tout son courage à deux mains. Il ouvrit la porte, le bureau était vide. Au fond de la pièce, la porte menant au laboratoire de Rogue était ouverte et la tête du maître des potions apparue.

«Tien, voilà la belle au bois dormant.» Marmonna-t-il d'une voix calme. Il sortit du laboratoire et vint s'adosser à son bureau, bras croisé. «Ferme la porte.»

Harry obéit en silence.

«Viens devant moi maintenant.» Murmura-t-il d'une voix si calme que le Survivant la trouva presque angoissante. «Mains derrière le dos.»

Harry obéit et baissa les yeux, songeant qu'il ne devait pas être insolent maintenant.

«N'as-tu rien à me dire?»

«Je suis désolé, père.»

«Désolé de quoi?»

«De ne pas être venu au déjeuner, père.Je… je me suis endormi.»

«Oui, j'ai vu cela. Et pourquoit'es-tu endormi dis-moi ?»

«Parce que… parce que j'étais fatigué, père.»

«Et pourquoi étais-tu fatigué.»

«Je… je n'ai pas… assez dormit cette nuit, père.»

«Exactement oui. Voilà ce qui se passe lorsque l'on se relève au milieu de la nuit pour papoter avec son frère. D'autant plus qu'après ta punition, tu n'as probablement pas dormit immédiatement, je me trompe?»

Harry fit un signe de dénégation, incapable de prononcer un mot tellement sa gorge était serrée.

«Tu vois qu'il est dans ton intérêt d'obéir, les parents servent à cela, à mettre des limites à leur enfant. Un enfant à besoin de dormir, dormir pour être en forme le lendemain et pour pouvoir travailler et ne pas s'endormir en pleine journée. Regarde les conséquences maintenant, il est trois heures de l'après midi et tu n'as rien dans le ventre et de plus, tu vas devoir passer le reste de ta journée à travailler pour que je ne me fâche pas ce soir en vérifiant ton travail.» Expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme.

Harry déglutit, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pratiquement rien fait aujourd'hui…

«Remonte à ta chambre maintenant, et essaye de travailler un peu.»

Harry releva la tête vers Rogue, surprit de ne pas l'entendre hurler, surprit de ne pas être puni d'une manière ou d'une autre pour ne pas avoir respecté la règle des repas.

«Un problème?» Questionna Sevérus.

«Non… non père.»

«Alors vas à ta chambre maintenant.»

Harry acquiesça et sortit immédiatement. Il remonta les escaliers et la porte de chambre de Guillaume s'ouvrit.

«Alors?» Demanda-t-il.

«Il m'a juste fait la moral.» Marmonna-t-il tout en fronçant les sourcils.

«Quoi t'es déçu?» S'exclama Guillaume face à l'air de son frère.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

«Juste surprit.» Avoua-t-il. «Je dois aller travailler.»

«Oui, je me doute. Je te laisse étudier alors.» Guillaume lui lança un sourire qu'il lui rendit avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.

Son regard se posa sur son lit où se trouvait une lettre. Il déglutit, se sentant mal alaise sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il prit la lettre et s'assit sur son lit. Il reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de son parrain. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer, ravalant ses sentiments douloureux s'apparentant à son abandon de l'espoir de vivre avec lui un jour. Il déplia le parchemin et lu le message.

_«Cher Harry, c'est moi Sniffle. Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles. Je suis désolé Harry, désolé de ce qui t'arrive en ce moment même. Je suis parfaitement conscient que tu dois vivre des instants pénibles et que tu dois m'en vouloir. Je sais que tu sais que je ne pouvais pas empêcher Dumbledore et Rogue de faire cela, même si j'ai tenté de convaincre l'un et l'autre de renoncer au projet de t'adopter. Je sais également que tout ceci met fin à mes espoirs de prendre soin de toi un jour. Aux tiens aussi. Tout du moins, je veux que tu me promettes Harry de ne pas perdre de vue l'idée que, même si légalement nous ne pouvons rien faire, je serais toujours ton parrain et je serais toujours là pour toi, pour t'aimer et te protéger. Tu pourras toujours venir te confier à moi et je serais toujours là pour t'écouter et t'aider si j'en ai la possibilité. J'aimerais également que tu me fasses une autre promesse. Celle de donner une chance à Rogue. Je sais ce que tu penses de lui et tu sais ce que je pense de lui, mais néanmoins je suis certain qu'il t'apportera une bonne protection et en quelque sorte une bonne éducation, bien qu'en désaccord avec mes principes éducatifs. Je m'inquiète à ce sujet par ailleurs, j'espère sincèrement que Rogue est juste avec toi et que toi de ton côté tu essayes de t'adoucir, afin de lui obéir. J'aimerais trouver d'autres mots, plus réconfortants, mais ils ne me viennent pas. Donne-moi de tes nouvelles s'il te plait. Avec toute mon affection, Sniffle.»_

Harry sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler et il ravala ses larmes. Il finit par s'asseoir à son bureau et attrapa une plume ainsi qu'un parchemin. Il resta un long moment devant son parchemin vierge, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre.

_«Cher Sniffle, merci pour ta lettre, elle m'a beaucoup touché__e__. Je sais que tu n'es pas responsable de tout cela mais je ne peux pas te mentir en te disant que je ne t'en ai pas un peu voulu. J'en suis désolé, car je sais bien que tu n'as rien fait. Je pense que sur le coup __j'étais en colère contre beaucoup de monde… en ce qui concerne tes promesses la première me semble tout à fait réalisable. Je n'oublierais jamais que tu es là pour moi et je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur toi. La deuxième me semble plus improbable pour l'instant. Rogue n'a fait que m'obliger à me soumettre à lui __jusqu'à présent__, je le trouve cruel et injuste.»_ Harry marqua une pause puis sentit les mots venir à lui, comprenant qu'il ressentait un besoin primordial de se confier à lui, de raconter ses malheurs. _«Je pense que tu es au courant de l'existence de Guillaume. Nous nous entendons vraiment bien, par chance. La nuit dernière, il est venu à ma chambre après que Rogue nous ai envoyé au lit, deux heures plus tard pour être exacte. Il souhaitait simplement me dire combien il était heureux de m'avoir avec lui et me souhaiter la bienvenue dans la famille. Malheureusement, Rogue nous à surprit. Il était si furieux… il a envoyé Guillaume à sa chambre en le menaçant clairement d'être puni comme il se doit__. Guillaume pleurait et Rogue l'a malmené, je suis sortit de mon lit et j'ai presque supplié Rogue de ne pas lui faire de mal, de le pardonner. Mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Il a battu Guillaume et moi j'ai tout entendu, j'ai entendu les coups et les pleurs de Guillaume.»_ Harry s'arrêta d'écrire, sa vue s'étant totalement brouillé. Il constata à ce moment là qu'il s'était mit à pleurer. _«Et puis ensuite il est venu à ma chambre et il m'a envoyé au lit, j'ai eu tellement peur, je pleurais à cause de ce que j'avais entendu et j'ai traité Rogue de monstre. Je lui ai dit que je le détestais. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du mais sur le coup je l'ai pensé de tout mon cœur! Il avait été si dure avec Guillaume qui avait été si gentil avec moi.»_ Harry s'arrêta de nouveau et essuya ses yeux. _«Il était très fâché de ce que j'ai dis et là, il m'a aussi donné des coups. C'était horrible je ne veux pas rester ici.»_ Il arrêta d'écrire à nouveau et fondit en larmes, semblant libérer toutes ses émotions d'un seul coup. Il plia sa lettre sans même signer et sans essuyer les larmes qui avaient coulées dessus. Hedwige lui mordilla le doigt avec affection avant de prendre la lettre en bec et de s'en voler. Harry alla à la fenêtre et observa sa chouette partir, une pointe de remord sur la conscience. Sirius allait sûrement encore se disputer avec Rogue avec cette lettre. Allait-il avoir des ennuis? Rogue lui avait dit qu'il se fichait qu'il raconte ses malheurs alors il espérait bien que non. Il cessa de pleurer se sentant un peu mieux, comme libéré d'avoir pleuré ainsi et raconté à son parrain sa mésaventure.

Le soir après le diner Harry monta à sa chambre une boule au ventre: après avoir vérifié le travail de Guillaume, c'est le sien qu'il allait vérifier et il n'avait pas fait grand-chose de sa journée…

Rogue entra et trouva Harry à son bureau, semblant l'attendre.

«Alors, montre-moi ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui.»

Harry sortit son devoir de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal qu'il avait finit, au brouillon seulement. A sa grande surprise, Rogue le lu en entier.

«Ce n'est pas trop mal.» Murmura-t-il d'un air aimable. Il posa le parchemin. «Ensuite?»

«C'est… c'est tout, père.»

Rogue soupira.

«Tu trouves cela suffisant?»

Harry fit un signe de dénégation.

«Tu avais pourtant du temps après ta… petite sieste.»

«Je sais… mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, père.»

Rogue se leva, le regard noir.

«Il est l'heure d'aller au lit. Demain tu passeras toute ta journée avec moi, à étudier les potions.»

Harry lança à son père un regard noir.

«Je t'interdit de répondre.» Coupa Rogue d'une voix si sévère que le Survivant n'insista pas. «Va au lit maintenant.»

Sevérus partit, l'air mécontent.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva à contre cœur, sachant pertinemment que la journée allait être abominablement longue! Comment allait-il survivre à la présence continuelle de Rogue dans un premier temps et aux potions dans un deuxième temps?

Il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Rogue et Guillaume. A la fin du repas, Sevérus lui ordonna d'aller prendre une douche puis de le rejoindre à son bureau. Harry acquiesça puis partit, son frère sur ses talons.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe?» Murmura Guillaume une fois dans les escaliers.

«Je n'ai pas assez travaillé hier alors… je suis obligé de passer toute ma journée avec lui à faire des potions.»

«Oh…» Marmonna Guillaume. «Bon courage.»

«Merci…»

«Moi qui aurait voulu qu'on passe notre journée ensemble, même à travailler.»

«On fera ça demain si tu veux.» Répondit Harry.

«D'accord, on fait comme ça. Je dois aller travailler aussi, je te laisse, bon courage.»

«A toi aussi…»

Harry traina les pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain et prit sa douche. Il descendit au bureau de son père et frappa sans grande motivation à la porte. Après avoir été invité à entrer, Rogue lui demanda de le suivre dans le laboratoire.

«Voilà, j'ai un travail atrocement ennuyeux pour toi aujourd'hui. De quoi te redonner toute la motivation nécessaire pour étudier.»

Harry haussa un sourcil septique que Rogue ne remarqua pas car il semblait concentré et surtout pressé.

«J'ai un certain nombre de potions à réaliser aujourd'hui. Des potions complexes.Je ne veux pas te laisser les faire toi-même pour deux raisons: la première est que vu ton niveau, ce serait stupide de ma part, la deuxième est que se sont des potions importantes et je ne peux pas prendre le risque de les louper, surtout que je n'ai pas le temps de les recommencer en cas d'erreur.»

«Ce sont des potions pour quoi?»

«Alors ça c'est un autre sujet que nous aborderons plus tard. Alors ton travail sera de m'apporter les ingrédients que je te demande. Ils sont tous dans la grande armoire là-bas.Et tu devras me sortir les potions et ingrédients nécessaires pour les autres compositions que je vais faire. Je t'ai fait une liste. Tu les classes comme sur le papier et tu mets tout sur la table dans le fond de la pièce et soit concentré, je serais en colère si tu faisais une erreur car ce travail est on ne peut plus simple.»

Harry acquiesça alors que Rogue lui tendit deux parchemins où étaient inscrits des tonnes de nom d'ingrédients. Il tourna son regard vers l'armoire, elle était très grande et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit il constata qu'elle contenait des centaines et des centaines de potions sur quatre étagères et qu'ils allaient mettre du temps à tout trouver.

La matinée passa lentement, très lentement. Harry fit son travail en silence, sortant de l'armoire des ingrédients plus étranges les uns que les autres, parfois même au nom imprononçable. Rogue ne parlait pas non plus et Harry remarqua très vite qu'il semblait vraiment très concentré et travaillait sur plusieurs potions en même temps.

Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva, Harry fut enfin autorisé à sortir du laboratoire.

«Vous ne venez pas père?»

«Je n'ai pas le temps de manger ce midi. Dès que tu as terminé, tu reviens ici.»

«Bien, père.»

Harry sortit, démoralisé à l'idée de retourner travailler ici tout l'après midi, mais il ne se permit pas la moindre réflexion. Le repas du midi fut alors très agréable, Guillaume et lui rirent beaucoup, ce qui lui fit énormément de bien. Il retourna ensuite au laboratoire où il se fit immédiatement réprimandé pour avoir été si long. Harry se contenta de marmonné qu'il était désolé, sachant bien qu'il avait passé plus de temps à table car il était entrain de s'amuser avec son frère. L'après midi fut une véritable torture pour le Survivant qui songeant en lui-même que les potions n'étaient vraiment pas une matière pour lui. Il en avait fini avec les parchemins alors il passa beaucoup de temps, des ingrédients à la main, à attendre que Rogue lui disent de les lui passer. Il attendait parfois trente à quarante minutes à côté du chaudron et aucun ne parlait, Harry ne s'étant toujours pas attaché à son «père», Rogue bien trop plongé dans son travail pour papoter. Sevérus le libéra à 19h55, juste avant le repas du soir. Harry sortit du laboratoire épuisé et endoloris d'avoir fait le pied de grue à côté des chaudrons! Les potions étaient toutefois terminées et Rogue vint diner avec ses fils. Une fois le repas terminé, Harry monta à sa chambre, content d'avoir terminé son horrible journée. Guillaume alla à la sienne, accompagné de Rogue qui comptait vérifier son travail. Quelques minutes plus tard, le maître des potions tapa un coup à la porte d'Harry et entra.

«Alors, cette journée? Veux-tu recommencer demain?»

«Non, père.» Murmura Harry.

«Tu as de la chance je t'ai fait simplement faire quelque chose d'ennuyeux. Normalement j'aurais du te faire faire quelque chose de très difficile où tu aurais du beaucoup réfléchir et probablement passer la journée et la nuit à faire. C'est la punition que je réserve aux faignants.» Murmura-t-il d'une voix sévère. «Mais aujourd'hui je n'avais pas le temps.»

Rogue se tue et Harry l'observa quelques secondes, ne sachant pas comment interpréter ce silence. Rogue s'attendait-il à ce qu'il lui dise merci? Il pouvait toujours courir.

«Avant de te coucher, je dois avoir une petite discussion avec toi et ton frère, au salon. Viens.»

Légèrement déconcerté, Harry obéit et il trouva Guillaume, déjà assit sur le canapé.

«Je n'en n'aurais pas pour longtemps. Je voulais vous informer de l'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'est une organisation secrète, qui a pour but de se battre contre les agissements du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cette organisation existait déjà il y a 15ans et elle a été reformée il y a quelques jours.»

«C'est parce que Voldemort est revenu?» Questionna Guillaume.

Harry regarda un instant son frère, surprit qu'il appel Voldemort par son nom.

«Oui.»

«On peut y entrerpère ?» Rogue posa son regard sur Harry et ce dernier se sentit un peu idiot d'avoir posé cette question.

«A ton avis?» S'exclama Sevérus, la voix dure. «Je ne suis pas venu vous proposer une invitation à devenir membre actif de l'Ordre. Je suis simplement entrain de vous expliquer que cette organisation existe et je voulais également vous informer que j'en suis membre.Les potions de cette après midi étaient faites dans ce cadre par ailleurs. »

«Pourquoi vous et pas nous? Je veux me battre contre V…»

«Silence!» S'exclama Rogue. «C'est hors de question Harry, je te l'interdis. Ce n'est pas une garderie!»

Harry se leva brusquement, se sentant insulté par cette dernière phrase. Il était tout de même un élément important dans cette histoire et il avait risqué sa vie plus d'une fois!

«Comment ça une garderie, pour qui vous prenez vous pour me juger?! Vous ne savez rien de moi et ma vie.» S'écria Harry.

Rogue observa Harry d'un regard si sévère que ce dernier se rassit immédiatement. Sevérus partit brusquement vers son bureau et Guillaume jeta un regard horrifié à son frère. Sevérus revint, sa maudite canne à la main. Harry déglutit, le regard apeuré, il aurait voulu lui expliquer qu'il s'était simplement sentit vexé par ce qu'il avait dit après ce qu'il avait vécu avec le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers mais Rogue ne lui laissa pas le temps de formuler quoi que ce soit. Il attrapa Harry par le bras et le força à se retourner. Harry se retrouva le ventre contre le dossier du canapé.Rogue lui donna quatre coups d'affilé et Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler. Il lui en donna six autres, parvenant ainsi, sur les derniers coups, à faire pleurer et gémir son fils. Il s'arrêta et ordonna à Harry de se retourner. Il obéit et gémit tout en posant ses fesses sur le canapé.

«Ne t'avise plus de me parler ainsi! Insolent!»

Les épaules d'Harry tremblèrent violement et il garda la tête baissée ne voulant pas donner la satisfaction à Rogue de le voir pleurer.

«Je disais donc que j'étais désormais membre de l'Ordre et que je pourrais à l'occasion m'absenter si je devais partir en mission. Je ferais mon possible pour ne jamais vous laisser seul mais cela pourrait arriver. Il ne faudra donc pas vous inquiéter. Tina veillera sur vous dans tous les cas. Maintenant au lit.» Ordonna-t-il d'une voix dure, apparemment fâché.

Guillaume se leva suivit d'Harry. Ils montèrent à leur chambre et au dernier moment, Guillaume se retourna pour lui souhaiter d'une fois faible une bonne nuit. Harry remarqua que ses yeux étaient inondés de larmes et que sa voix tremblait. Il se sentit légèrement mal pour son frère sachant combien il était difficile d'entendre l'autre se faire punir…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deux semaines passèrent au Manoir Rogue et la vie semblait prendre petit à petit un sens. La force de l'habitude. La vie des fils Rogue était assez nettement organisée et Harry commença à s'habituer à vivre ainsi, même si ce n'était pas toujours facile. Après sa dernière punition, il commença à se dociliser d'avantage, très craintif de se faire à nouveau battre. Néanmoins, il continuait à soutenir qu'il était le fils de James, uniquement son fils à lui. Son insolence reprenait parfois le dessus et en deux semaines, il passa plusieurs fois à la limite de la correction. Guillaume n'eu pas d'ennuis, même si parfois, lui aussi passait tout près d'une bonne punition. Toutefois, le point positif était que les deux garçons étaient très proches, se soutenant l'un et l'autre et se protégeant instinctivement. Harry aimait l'idée d'avoir un frère et il voyait en Guillaume un frère fantastique. Même s'il refusait de se l'avouer à haute voix, il commençait tout de même à s'habituer à la présence continuelle de Rogue et son regard sur lui changeait petit à petit pour devenir une image pour le moment très flou, mélangeant celle d'un père, d'un monstre, d'un professeur…

Harry reçu aussi une lettre de son parrain lui disant combien il était navré des malheurs qu'il avait vécu et qu'il espérait que les choses allaient s'arranger, soutenant l'idée qu'il ne supporterait pas que son filleule soit régulièrement battu. Harry lui avait répondu une lettre simple dans laquelle il promettait de faire des efforts, mais il ne parla pas de sa deuxième punition, sachant que ça conduirait son parrain à se disputer avec Rogue. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage d'écrire à ses deux meilleurs amis pour leur annoncer son adoption alors qu'il avait déjà reçu une lettre de chacun d'eux depuis presque une semaine…


End file.
